


In Sickness and In Health

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Flying, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Motion Sickness, Oneshot, kunessi - Freeform, old fic posted for Quarantine 2020, originally partly posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo feels the urge to throw up about an hour and a half into the flight.The turbulence isn't really rough anymore, not like it had been about fifteen minutes before, so it's strange that his body picks this time to rebel. He focuses on taking deep breaths, his fingers curling around the armrests as his discomfort increases. Unfortunately, digging his blunt nails into the plastic doesn't seem to be helping.He wishes Kun were beside him.
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this forever, I guess it was meant to be the beginning of something else? Mile high club anyone? Who knows haha. It might seem a little familiar as part of it was on Tumblr at one point I think. Hope you enjoy this little kunessi oneshot anyways :) Day 5 of April and Quarantine 2020.

Leo feels the urge to throw up about an hour and a half into the flight.

The turbulence isn't really rough anymore, not like it had been about fifteen minutes before, so it's strange that his body picks this time to rebel. He focuses on taking deep breaths, his fingers curling around the armrests as his discomfort increases. Unfortunately, digging his blunt nails into the plastic doesn't seem to be helping.

He wishes Kun were beside him.

But Kun's been a bit pissy, angry about something or another, really only answering Leo's questions with sullen, one-word answers. And eventually, Leo had snapped that if Kun didn’t want to talk, that maybe he should take a walk.

Kun had stared at him, eyes crinkling at the corners in what was truly an unflattering look for him. And then he’d shoved Leo’s legs out of the way without care and pushed into the aisle. He’d walked back and disappeared somewhere into the back of the plane.

Leo had looked after him, disappointed, but unable to call after him. He'd wanted to, wanted Kun to stay. He always wanted Kun to be with him, no matter what he said or did to indicate otherwise. More than that, he wanted to know what was wrong. But in the end, he stayed silent, and let Kun go, knowing that it would probably be better for both of them.

So now, as nausea begins to build in Leo’s stomach, the seat beside him is empty. And Leo desperately wishes it wasn't.

He’s contemplating making a break for the lavatory, but before he can even undo his seatbelt, his stomach decides it isn't going to wait for him. He only has time to fumble for the crinkly paper bag in the back of the seat pocket before he begins vomiting.

He’s been sick a thousand times before, but it’s never any easier, and he chokes and coughs and spits over and over, his body trying urgently to make itself feel better. Leo knows it wasn’t something he ate, knows it isn’t his kidneys again... No this is just a strange delayed reaction to the plane, but it couldn’t come at a worse moment.

Across from him, Masche gets up and starts to wave for the doctor, coming over to Leo’s seat and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Leo,” Masche says, holding out another bag in case Leo needs one. "You're alright."

Leo tries to do so, but he can’t, and he can feel tears start to stream down his face as he hacks and continues to throw up. He wants Kun, wants Kun beside him--for whatever reason, he knows Kun being there would make him feel better. He *knows* it.

But Kun isn’t there.

Masche continues to keep a hand on his shoulder and even starts to rub Leo’s back. Angel is behind him, holding out a bottle of water so that Leo can try to rinse and spit into another bag, but Leo can’t even stop vomiting to try.

Leo doesn’t know how much time passes. He can hear the doctor talking over him to Bauza, hear Masche’s stern voice saying something uncomplimentary, hear the staticky white noise that he always hears when he’s flying. Finally, his stomach decides that it’s finished.

He’s thrown up everything he had to throw up.

He slumps over, resting his forehead on the back of the seat in front of him, simply focusing on taking deep breaths. He probably smells awful, and looks awful too, but there's nothing he can do about that. He keeps his eyes closed, knowing the bright light might make him sick again, and he just tries to relax as Masche’s hand slides up and down his back.

After a few minutes, the dirty bags are taken away from him and a cup of water is held up to his lips. Keeping his eyes closed, he drinks a few sips warily and then has a few more when nothing happens. Grateful, he hands back the water and rests his forehead against the seat again. He goes back to focusing on his breathing.

In and out, in and out, in and out. Slowly he calms.

“Sit back now,” Kun says, a hand stroking through Leo’s hair.

Leo’s eyes snap open, squinting and turning to look beside him.

Kun smiles tightly back at him. “Heard you were back here making a mess,” he says, ducking his head and scuffing his feet to show he's uncomfortable. “Had to make sure it wasn’t all over my seat.”

Leo hears the apology that isn’t given. “Just in the bags,” he croaks even though it’s obvious. His throat feels incredibly sore and he swallows a few times to try to ease it. He looks around Kun to see that Masche has returned to his seat. “Did you want to sit back down?”

Kun’s hand cards through Leo’s hair some more, seeming uncaring that some of the sweaty strands stick to his fingers. Leo absolutely appreciates it, unconsciously leaning into the touch. “If that’s okay,” Kun says quietly, making sure Leo knows it is entirely up to him.

Leo pulls his legs in without complaint. “Of course,” he says.

Kun smiles, gently now, a bit more genuine, and tugs a little on his hair. Then he slides by Leo and retakes his seat. As he buckles his seatbelt, he looks down at Leo’s lap. “Need to do yours again too,” he says, reaching over to do it for Leo. "Just because you're a superstar doesn't mean you can flaunt your rule-breaking lifestyle."

Leo lets him do it, leaning back into his seat. He’s feeling better all of a sudden. Comfortable and drowsy.

Kun doesn’t say anything more after that, and Leo doesn’t know what the issue was before. But things are back to the way they should be. And as Leo drifts off, all he can think about is how glad he is that Kun’s back by his side.


End file.
